Stressed
by Chocolate-w-love
Summary: Dolph is a little stressed with school and stuff. when his sister's boyfriend senses that and he ends up with a solution for the blonde. Can his crush calm him down? and what is he going to do to return the favor? Chris/Dolph. Slash. Smut. don't like don't read. enjoy!


**A/N: hey! i'm back with a one-shot. i'm not sure if i saw a picture of him with nerdy glasses or not, but anyways i bring you Dolph with a tad bit of nerdy-ness X3 enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in this story.**

Adjusting his glasses, Dolph continued to write down the homework assignment that his teacher assigned him with. Hopefully, he can get it done before his sister comes back home. She always brings _him_ with her. He can't focus with him around. Boy, he wants to punch him and kiss him at the same time.

Basically he has a crush on his sister's boyfriend.

He still feels really bad about it (not the punching part). I mean he's her boyfriend for Pete's sake! If she knew he had a crush on him she would probably choke him to death.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The blonde teenage boy quickly closed his book and went to his locker. He stuffed his books in the locker and took out his English book and put it in his backpack. His English teacher just loves having tests on Monday, which makes the whole class study the entire weekend. He slammed his locker shut and left school. Since his sister's birthday was coming up, he thought through a few ideas for her gift on the way home, settling down on bringing her a dress she kept hinting on for weeks,_ it'll keep her from killing my ears _Dolph thought.

He reached the front door of his house, thankfully, _someone's _car wasn't in the driveway so he had a few minutes of peace.

He climbed the stairs and headed to his room. He loved it and hated it at the same time. The hate reason, as always, has to do with his sister and her boyfriend. Since her room was next door he can hear everything that goes on there. _Everything_. Which can be incredibly disturbing, especially when his parents go on a business trip or a vacation and he has a test the next day, cause they stay at it _all night long _and his eyes get wide and bloodshot red from the lack of sleep yet he still manages to score an A on his test.

He sat down on his desk and took out his homework assignment. Before he can even write a word he hears a honk from the outside. _They're here.. _groaned the blonde inwardly. There goes his moments of peace.

He heard the front door opening then closing, the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs nearing his room. He heard a knock on his door . "come in" said Dolph. His heart started beating repeatedly when he caught sight of spiky blonde hair. His eyes met identical blues and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Just a look at the handsome man made him a nervous mess. Not that he'll ever admit it to himself.

"hey, what'cha doin'?" asked the handsome blonde man, his music like voice floating in the room. Hearing his voice sent shivers down Dolph's body. He clutched the pen he was holding and decided that the paper was the most interesting thing in the world right now.

"homework…where's Summer?" asked Dolph, adjusting his glasses on his nose. He felt the blonde man's breath on his neck as he curiously stared at the paper. He felt his face heat up, his heart was beating repeatedly. _What the fuck is he doing?! _Dolph All but screamed in his mind.

"she went to the store to pick up some things" mumured the handsome man in his ear, still not moving from his position, laying his hands on the desk. He's so close Dolph might faint any minute.

"it's blank" said the blonde as he was eyeing the piece of paper.

"what?" asked Dolph confusingly as he turned his face, the other man's cheek was merely inches away. _If I could just lean in and kiss-_

"your paper…it's blank" said the man as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dolph feeling embarrassed that he couldn't figure that on his own. The blonde man turned his head so he can face Dolph. He felt the man's hands move from the desk, one went to run through his hair and the other one caressing the skin behind his ear. He felt his face heat up again. _Why does he have to be so hot?_

"are you stressed?" he asked, curling a piece of hair around his fingers. Making Dolph release a shuddered breath.

"a-a little" hesitated Dolph, he moved his eyes from the identical pair of blues to those pouty full lips of the blonde. He saw those perfect lips turn into a smirk and he felt a tug on his hair. He looked up again and he saw the man lean closer, their lips were merely two inches apart.

"then let me calm you" those words were practically whispered on his lips. Dolph opened his mouth to say something but all was forgotten when the blonde captured his lips and snaked his tongue in his mouth. Dolph's eyes went wide from shock. He got to his senses and kissed back, moving his hands to touch the man's face, bringing them closer together, he moved his tongue trying to fight for domination, which he lost. The blonde man snaked his tongue in, memorizing every nook and cranny in the younger blonde's mouth. He then tugged on the bottom lip and started sucking it.

After a few minutes they broke their kiss trying to catch their breath. Dolph was dazed and the blonde took the opportunity to carry him to the bed. Dolph finally came to his senses "Chris! Wait! Wha-" all his questions were silenced as Chris crushed their lips into a bruising kiss.

He felt the blonde's hand move to rub his forming hard on through his jeans, he couldn't help but moan at the sensational feeling. he moved his hands to tangle into that soft spiky mane of hair that he loved so much. Chris tilted his head so he can control the kiss, Moving his hands to fiddle with the jean button. He broke the kiss and moved downwards, smirking at the confused look that was forming on Dolph's face. he took the zipper in his mouth and unzipped the pretty blonde's jeans, pulling the jeans enough to give him enough space. He launched his tongue to lick Dolph. The pretty nerd's boxers were the only wall separating from that pretty dick. He started to rub him through his boxers. Making the blonde groan. He eyed the clothed erection for a bit. For a kid he was pretty big.

Dolph moaned as the older blonde took his covered cock in his mouth. Chris pulled away just as fast, earning a whine from the younger blonde. He pulled his boxers downwards, exposing the leaking dick. He started licking the head, lapping as much pre-cum as he could. He licked kitten licks over the head, making the younger blonde groan in the process. He took the head in his mouth and started sucking on it.

He started licking the shaft from the base to the tip, running his tongue against the slit. He took the head back in his mouth and started taking inch by inch. He hallowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head up and down the blonde's shaft. Dolph clutched the sheets below him as he released a shuddered breath. None of his ex-girlfriend gave him a blowjob like this.

Chris continued to bob his head, he nibbled a little on the shaft, getting whimper from the younger blonde, he smirked at the answer. Who knew he could turn the younger blonde to a whimpering mess like that.

The older blonde started humming, those vibrations driving the little nerd crazy, he let out a moan as the other hummed a different tone. He felt the other man's hands come to cup his balls and fiddle with then. He started to release gasps of air and his glasses fell to his nose.

Dolph arched his hips at the wonderful sensation, he felt Chris's hands move to squeeze his luscious ass. The groan that came out of the older blonde sent vibrations to the younger's cock. His eyes were wide as they locked on the handsome that was sucking him right now.

The older man started to fiddle with the younger man's balls again. Dolph felt a familiar tightening feeling in his stomach. He knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. Chris felt that so he started deep throating him, Dolph's hands moved to tangle into that blonde hair as he started to push back.

A Gasp came out of Dolph's mouth as Chris's hand moved to slap his ass cheek hard. Dolph felt his balls tightening and he tightened his grip on the blonde hair. He screamed Chris's name as he came into that hot mouth.

He came into his mouth, the older blonde milking every last drop of cum and swallowing it. He released the softening shaft from his mouth and looked up then groaned.

Man, was it a sight!

Dolph's eyes were half lidded, his cheeks a wonderful shade of pink, his lips were red from all the biting and he was releasing short breaths and gasps that made Chris's hard on even more hard.

Dolph looked at Chris when he heard him groan, he lowered his eyesight when he caught the erection begging to come out of those jeans. he hesitated a bit but he took a deep breath and moved his hands only to get them stopped by Chris.

"you don't have to do that" said Chris, holding the blonde's hands in a soft grip so he wouldn't hurt the little nerd. He could just jerk off or something later.

"but I want to…" said Dolph quietly, he really wanted to return the favor. But really, he wanted to see the blonde's dick. _How big and thick it is_ Dolph groaned inwardly.

He saw the older blonde smirk and he felt the other man's hands move his hands to press on his hard covered cock. He gasped as a blush spread against his cheeks. He didn't know he made him so hard.

He unbuttoned the jean button and unzipped the zipper, moving his hands to pull the jeans and boxers downwards. He knew his sister would be back any minute so he had to do it quickly.

He took the pre-cum that was leaking from the head and used it as lube. He moved slowly at first, from base to the tip and back. He ran his thumb on the slit occasionally, earning a groan from the blonde, making his cheeks redder then they already are. He moved his hands faster, quickening the pace, gripping the cock in a tight hold to add more pleasure to the older man. He felt really pleased and proud that Chris was enjoying himself. After all, this was his first time giving a handjob to someone.

He moved his hands to cup the man's balls and squeezed.

Chris's couldn't believe that Dolph was giving him a handjob right now, and he was good at it! He felt his balls tightening as Dolph quickened his pace more. He let out a moan as he came into the little blonde's hand, a little cum dripping from the side of his dick.

The blonde saw Dolph take his cum filled fingers and lick them off one by one. His cheeks blushed adorably as he caught the sight of him watching. He smirked at the sight and stuffed his dick back into place, zipping and buttoning his jeans.

Dolph just stared at the ground, face hot as ever. He shoved his hanging glasses up and pulled his pants. When he finished he looked up. He was met with Chris's lips capturing his in a passionate kiss.

They pulled away seconds later, a pink blush caressing his face softly. He looked up at the blonde and smiled softly, the man returning a smirk.

"you know I always wanted to fuck a nerd like you" said Chris, chuckling at the cute angry expression that Dolph was trying to make.

"I'm not a nerd" mumured Dolph, his blush still not willing to fade away. The sound of the front door opening startled them. Chris reached to caress Dolph's cheek then he kissed the other.

"see ya later, junior" he said, waving then he got out of the room, closing the door behind him. Dolph stood a still for a few seconds then returned to sit at his chair desk, a small smile playing on his lips as his heart beated repeatedly.

_Maybe I should write an apology letter with the dress_


End file.
